Flame Breaker
by Lunarii
Summary: Follow Lo'ek as she struggles to come to terms with the demented whispers that have been plaguing her since the Shattering. Will she overcome them in time to help free her home from the tyranny of Garrosh Hellscream? - Can be read along with Shadow Walker or independently.
1. Desperation

This can be read along with Shadow Walker or independently, the choice is yours. This particular piece is written by myself as opposed to Shadow Walker which is written by a good friend and published on my account with his permission. I hope you enjoy my dribble into Warcraft. If you find any errors please let me know. Any response is welcome to help me improve.

Thank you much and happy reading.

* * *

As Lo'ek pulled her feathered raptor to a stop, her mail clinked against the saddle, joining in with the coastal sounds to make a merry tune. The bright Durotar sun glaring off the ocean, the scent of salt and too-hot leather and snuffling of animals reminded her greatly of her home: a small fishing village ransacked first by the Alliance and then permanently by the Shattering.

A dark scowl crossed her features, her lip drawing up to reveal pointed teeth, as her thoughts quickly began to turn to revenge, hatred and murder. She felt her hands heat as the elements rose to her uninvited. With a quick shake of her limbs, she urged her raptor onward, deeper into Sen'Jin.  
This place was her last hope, her last chance. Darkspear turned and eyed her with curiosity. It had been so long since she'd been here and earned the priviledge of buying one of their prized mounts. It would be insane to think anyone would remember-

"Ah if it ain't Lo'ekee!" Cried a raspy female voice. The shaman turned to see the older face of Zi'Cali, a friend and comrade from years past.

Lo'ek grunted at the woman. "I thought I told you never to call me that."

"Yah, yah. But cha dun got nothin' ta say ta make me stop, neithah!" The Troll said with a laugh, reaching up and taking the reins as the Orc dismounted. As Lo'ek dropped to the ground Zi'cali tied off the mount, flung her arm over the shorter woman's shoulder and began leading her to a small hut on the outskirts of the villiage.

When both were inside and seated, Zi'Cali began. "So what be bringin' ya down dis far?" A few moments passed with Lo'ek staring out the window, eyes following the sun's rays on the water. A deep sigh filled the room as her head fell to her hands.

"Desperation."

Concern flitted across Zi'Cali's face. "Dis dun seem like cha, Lo'ekee. Where be da brave fighta' dat was killin' dem Twilights? Dis wimpy Orc sittin' heyah, dis not da Orc Lo'ek dat turned da very elements against dose invadahs in da Highlands."

Lo'ek raised her head and glared at her hands. The very hands that called upon those elements that the woman opposite her spoke of, the elements that were turned against those that had summoned them. Where was the Orc that her friend spoke of? Why was she sitting here, crouched in a hut, hiding from... from everything? From the elements, the Twilight summoners that had so much in common with her. What made her any different from those bastardized versions of spirit callers?

"Ya heart." Zi'Cali spoke with such surety that Lo'ek was convinced she'd spoken aloud. "Ah know what cha t'inkin and cha need tah stoppit. And cha need ta cleyah ya head." Zi'Cali stood and held open the door, motioning outside with a tip of the head. "Cha need ya talk ta Vol'Jin, c'mon, Ah take ya to'em."

The walk through the village was a short one with awkward hellos, grunts of confusion and questioning children. As the Orc began the climb up the stairs to the main building and caught a glance of the Troll leader, her emotions split in two. Half of her wanted to profusely apologize for the wrongs committed by her race with the coming of Hellscream, the other half wanted to turn and leave. With a quick mental shake and banishment of this second desire, she straightened her back, respectfully removed her helmet and walked directly to the Troll.

Vol'Jin glanced up to first Zi'Cali and then her companion, slight confusion in his brow. Lo'ek dropped to a knee, a fist over her chest in a salute. "I come to you in hopes of guidance."

The Darkspear leader sat forward, scratching his cheek in thought. "Cha come all da way out heyah fo' more den dat, youn' Orc." Vol'Jin chuckled when Lo'ek looked up in surprise. "Cha youn'ins always t'inkin' ya so much smartah dan us. Ah t'ink ya got more ta learn den ya t'ink. Stand up, sit. Talk wit' meh. Tell meh bout cha."

Lo'ek did as commanded and sat on a stool nearby. She rubbed a gauntlet in a habit of thought. Where to even begin? How could she sum herself up and make an argument for training quickly enough to not be dismissed again? She narrowed her eyes and began.

"I am Lo'ek Flameshatter, trained in the Elements. I've fought for the Horde since I could wield lightning. I've summoned and fought with the forces of nature to bring down not only the Alliance, but those that stand against the Horde as well." With a smirk, she watched as flame danced around her gloved hand. She closed her fist quickly to douse the flame when she saw the various armed Trolls throughout the room grip their weapons. "I've never made allusions that I should nurture or politely ask of the elements' aid. I was given this ability to master them, they are nothing more than a sword or shield is to a warrior. The Tauren did not agree with that. So now I am here."

Vol'Jin leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Den why da sudden change? What brings ya heyah askin fo' help now?"

"The Shattering. It not only changed the face, the soul, of this world but something in me as well. The elements no longer wait for my call, but arise on their own accord. I started noticing it more when I was sent to defend the new Horde stronghold in the Twilight Highlands. The tears in the elemental planes have changed something. I need to have control." The last few words were bit out, almost in a growl. There was no need to mention the whispers just yet, not to someone who was an unproven ally.

With a rub to the back of his neck, Vol'Jin stood. "Cha kin stay heyah as long as ya need. T'rall always a friend to da Darkspeyah. Ah'll return da favah." He turned to the female, long forgotten in the corner. "Zi'Cali be findin' ya a place ta stay."


	2. Into the Mists

Everything but Lo'ek, Zi'Cali and Luk'Wari belong to Blizzard. The aforementioned are my property.

* * *

A hot wind spread over the sands, tossing the various baubles hanging from tents and giving the air a cheery sound. A sound that vastly contradicted with the turbulent elements crashing around Lo'ek as she stood at the waters edge. The quaking ground, super heated air and crackling lightning surrounding her reflected her emotions. With a great shout, she slammed her fists outward, her feet sinking into the ground up to her knees, sand glassing in seconds.

_They won't stop!_

Another shout and flair of power.

_He's calling me, dragging me down..._

She sank lower, air electrifying. Her hands flailing before gripping tightly to the ground in an effort to steady herself. The broken earth split and crumbled, floating around her. Her breath came short, air groaning from her lungs, her lips curled back tightly over pointed fangs.

_You will not control me again!_

She dropped to one knee, her hand bracing her weight as the elements seemed to close in around her, trapping her. Her shoulers trembled from the pressure, a pained whimper escaping.

_You... will not... win!_

With this last proclimation, she leaned back with a feral growl, lightning and fire erupting in a cone around her, an ominous cackle echoing in her head. As the earth settled around her she dropped back, catching her weight on shaky arms before collapsing completely.

As she lay there staring at the sky, her breath and heart settled, her limbs stopped their quaking. He's gone. The whispers are silent. Ragnaros was quelled, ended and should be forgotten. He's not in control.

She raised a hand against the sun, staring at the now black surface of her palm. A spark of fire erupted before dispersing. You are the one in control. Not Ragnaros, not the Old Gods, not anyone but Lo'ek Flameshatter. Her fist clenched before slamming to the ground. With a grunt expected from a much older Orc, she leveraged herself from the ground and began picking her way out of her self-made crater. The first instinct upon seeing the frightened children grasping onto their elders' hands was to drop her eyes and walk swiftly to her shared tent.

_**Fear. As always. Everyone fears such power. Use it, harness it.**_

She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts that threatened to overtake her once more. The earlier episode was triggered by such thoughts and she'd barely made it to the outskirts of Sen'Jin before erupting. The shaking in her extremities was enough incentive to not lose control again. She didn't think she could reel the elements in once more.

_**Let them free. Don't chain them like dogs. They are your strength.**_

She slammed aside the cloth strips and strung beads that acted as a barrier from the harsh Durotar heat and the shady inside of her tent, some of the strings becoming knotted. Lo'ek jerked off her crimson helmet and threw it into the corner, the flaming glow slowly fading out as it left her hands.

_**The Trolls aren't helping. Leave them. Your elements are your only ally.**_

She dropped to her cot, her head once again finding its way into her hands, a familiar pose since joining the Darkspear many months back. The dark thoughts in her mind only echoed her conscious ones: the time spent in Sen'Jin hasn't garnered the results she was originally hoping for when she swallowed her pride to seek the Darkspear's help.

She sat there, falling deeper into despair, trying to calm her breaths when the chitter of the door coverings sounded. Zi'Cali stood before her, hand on her thick hip.

"Dey be sayin ya broke down again t'day. Dat be true?" The coarse voice of her friend seemed to calm Lo'ek a bit. I have more allies than the elements alone. Zi'Cali, Vol'Jin...

_**You'd have a longer list if you hadn't killed them all.**_ Memories of her sister's mutilated corpse flickered through her mind.

Zi'Cali stepped back, feeling the shift in energy emenating from her friend. "Lo'ek, ya need ta calm down. Dere be youn's 'ere. Dere be enough min'less slaughter down in Pandaria. We dun need it here."

_**Why should you spare them? What have they done for you? Their promises are lies.**_

Her fists clenched in her hair. _They promised to help and they have done what they can. It's up to me now._

"Lo'ek?" The Troll's voice called Lo'ek from her thoughts. The priestess picked up the discarded helmet as she made her way over to the cot. She sat next to the Orc, bringing with her the aroma of incense, blood and only what could be described as the smell of a lightning storm. Zi'Cali held the helmet out, her elbows braced on her knees.

"Ya beh a brave fightah. No one beh tellin' ya diff'rent." She turned up the helmet to look inside, searching for the glow that usually lit up the Orcs face. "Ya beh beatin' any one dat come at'cha." The Troll passed the piece of armor to its owner. "Beh a shame if ya let'cha own mind defeat ya." With that she stood and made her way to the door. "Vol'Jin beh wantin' ta see ya."

* * *

With a steadying breath, she stepped up into the main hut, her helm already at her hip. She approached the leader of the Darkspear slowly and when a respectable distance away, dropped to a knee with a fist over her heart.

"You called for me?" Her voice sounded as loud as a yell in the quiet room and she silently berated herself.

The Troll leaned forward before speaking. "Dere beh many t'ings down sout' dat be distressin'. Mah scouts beh sendin' terrifyin' news of livin' shadows, monstehs of death itself." Vol'Jin sighed, his face softening slightly. "Ah know ya been slippin' lately. T'ings 'ere... dey not beh what'cha t'ought. Ya be wantin' a magic fix, ya? Somet'in' instant to put t'ings right." He drew a hand down his face, pausing to pick his nail against a tusk. "We beh doin' what we can, but ya need room to grow. Ya can't beh gettin' dat 'ere. Ah be wantin' ya to go down sout' and talk wit' da monks dere. Dey beh knowin' da battles wit' da dark bettah den anyone."

Lo'ek could only nod to cover her dismay. Even the Darkspear couldn't help.

**_Told you. You're alone._**

* * *

Lo'ek stepped through the portal into a bright, colorful land, her raptor edging cautiously after her. It was a stark contrast to her Durotar home. The scorching heat was replaced with a balmy breeze, lush grass and trees instead of dry and cracked clay and parched bushes. She glanced down at the crumpled mess of parchment that contained a scribbled map from Zi'Cali. With a brisk sigh, she pulled herself up onto Luk'Wari and urged him forward.

The atmosphere here was completely different. The element's pull was strong yes, but not the same churning evil that she felt back at home. There was still a sinister feel, but on such a completely different level, it nearly didn't register with the Orc. She jumped forward in the saddle, and clicked her tongue to speed up her mount. The sights were exotic and kept drawing her eyes, but she had more important things to worry about at this moment. If judging by the horrendous scribbles on the map, the journey would be an... interesting one.

As she passed through the massive gate she instantly felt more at home. Gone was the oasis that first met her and before her lay an arid savannah. The reds and oranges of this land suited her much better and she sat a bit lower in her seat with a semi-content sigh. Reaching forward, she gave Luk'Wari a firm pat on the neck. "Alright. Let's find these monks."

* * *

It had been months since she'd first met one of the rotund Pandarens. Her time was spent in meditations, ritualistic stances and most importantly, serving tea to her hosts. The angry voices had all but vanished, replaced by her insecurities that reared their head at every obstacle in her path. Her daily spars with various monks not only refined her ability to weild the elements, but eased her aggression in ways she'd never experienced.

It was during one of her meditations at the peak of Mount Neverest that she first sensed the elements' distress. Something was amiss. She broke from her mantras and stood, gathered up Luk'Wari and began her descent back to the temple.

Master Lao was already waiting for her when she arrived, a grim look on his face. "The Zandalari have risen up." He began in his slow baritone. "I have been asked to send aid. The risk you face from the Trolls is nothing compared to the stresses your mind will face from battle. If you are to go, you must know that you could fall back into your old ways. The Trolls will not be the only adversary you face. You will also face yourself."

Lo'ek looked from the aging Pandaren to the ground, mulling over his words. She was successful at keeping the dark thoughts from her mind while in such a spiritual place as the Temple of the White Tiger, but would they creep back during a high pressure fight? She thought back to her loved ones who gave up their lives to defend their homes. _They wouldn't have given it a second of thought, they would already be on the battle field._

She looked up with confidence and nodded. "I will go."

* * *

It felt odd to be back in her mail and steel armor after months of layered robes. She was glad of the added protection however as she entered the fray at Zouchin. Luk'Wari seemed to be back in his element as he carried her into battle, chasing down, pouncing on and maiming any straggling Zandalari in his sights. As they came upon a rather large group, she jumped from his back and began calling the earth to her as she fell. When she struck the ground, a concussive wave swept out around her, knocking down the Trolls that stood before her. A whispered prayer and a totem on the ground kept them tied to the ground with thick roots as a long chain of lightning erupted from her hands, the endless barrage of electricity killing them quickly. She glanced to her right to see her raptor finishing off the last of the pack.

**_You missed this. Death, destruction. Power._**

The voice was crippling and nearly brought her to her knees. She cried out, though she didn't know if it was from pain or distress. The Orc stood and squared her shoulders. _It was a risk. I have conquered the darkness before. I'll do so again after my job here is done._

And with that renewed resolve, she plunged further into the battle.


End file.
